The Seed That Fell Into The Mud
by Burnished Angel
Summary: Accelerator. A simple ball game robbed him of his childhood and his humanity. He falls deeper into the darkness and clings to the slightest hint of light. Even though he has long since lost his hope.


The Seed That Fell Into The Mud, Yet Continues To Reach For The Light.

Chapter One: The Beginning

Szilard Quates clapped his hands together and looked over the class. It was entirely composed of child errors, disposable goods to keep the researchers busy. He himself was a low-ranking researcher; good enough to be hired, but leagues below those above him. He didn't mind too much, his job was easy in almost all respects.

"That's it for now. You have a half-hour break before testing." The children cheered before racing for the doors. Quates wouldn't exactly call himself attached to them, he had no interest in ending up like that Kiyama woman, but he did hope that when they did die, it would be quick.

He followed them into the moderately sized courtyard. They had fished an old ball out of the shed and were getting ready for a game of kickball.

"I'll take Haruhi." said Alma, who had taken the role of team captain.

"Hmph! I get Mira then." said Chrona, glaring at Alma behind pink bangs.

"Suzu"

"Mana"

"Yeon"

"Ren"

"Ren?"

"Ren."

"Haru"

"What? No way." Chrona frowned. "There can't be two Haruhis in one team."

"You just want to use her telepathy."

"No!"

The two continued to fuss as their classmates looked on. Karen, who whole-heartedly embraced the feisty redhead stereotype, looked ready to punch them both. Ren and the first Haruhi watched with their usual calm expressions, although Haruhi was telegraphing her anxiety with her rigid posture and clenched fists. He couldn't see who did it, but he heard the distinct sound of a face palm. Haru herself looked immensely awkward. Quates wondered if it was because of the argument, or she heard something she was better off not knowing.

Finally, Ken, the eldest, broke in. He pointed out the simple fact that a Level Two telepath would be useless in kick ball. When Chrona still refused, he glared her down until she finally caved.

"You!" Chrona snapped at the airheaded Nani, "You're on my team."

Thankfully, there were no more incidents while picking teams. Quates discretely moved to a more secure location. Even the espers had bad aim, though they might just not bother.

Alma's team was picked to kick first. As tradition in for alphas (even at the tender age of six), Alma was first to the plate, while Chrona was pitcher.

The pitch was low and fast, but for once it didn't bounce. Alma kicked it into a high arch and sprinted. It flew into right field and landed a few feet behind Karen. She wasted no time and threw it to the boy at second. Unfortunately for him, Alma had no problems shoving him out of the way.

"Time!" Quates called out, and went to check on the kid. The boy's knees were bleeding, so he pulled him up, and brought his over to a bench before going inside for bandages and antiseptic. When he came back out, Nani had stepped up to the plate. As he dressed the boy's wounds, the game continued on.

"We need a catcher!"

"No bunting Nani!"

Quates was surprised that Nani had been paying enough attention to_ hit_ the ball. Some of the higher ups had tested for mental retardation, but had yet to find anything conclusive.

Nani didn't make it to first, didn't even bother to run, so there were two outs. He had no clue which was the first since Alma was still at second.

Ken went next, and while he did manage a good kick, it went into left field, where no less than Mira was. She jumped into the air, notably using her esper abilities, and caught the ball. That made three. Switch.

Yu, who had the peculiar ability to turn any blade, grass or otherwise, into a viable weapon, was the first to step up. This was most likely due to his more violent and "sword-happy" tendencies.

Yu actually had very good aim. But, he put it to very bad use. His kick led to the pitcher (Yeon) being hit in the face. One of the security guards came and took her to the nurse's office to check for a concussion.

Yu got a home run.

Mana was up next, and managed to get to first. Mira and another boy did just as well. But the next two struck out. The boy after them made it to second, but then Nani stepped up.

When Chrona stepped up after Nani the bases were all clear. Chrona would have made it if Suzu hadn't caught the ball. Thus, three strikes. As they switched, Suzu tossed the ball to the side, where it rolled over to Quate's bench.

"Come on! Throw it!" Mira shouted from the pitcher's mound. The boy next to him hopped off the bench and grabbed the ball.

"Can I pitch?"

"Sure." Nani answered him. He ran up to the mound as Mira took a place by second.

The boy did a "granny" pitch first. Haruhi, the first, sent it out of bounds. Mana got the ball and threw it to the pitcher.

Mira walked up to the boy and whispered something in his ear. He listened, tilting his head to one side.

"Got it?"

He nodded.

"Good."

She slapped him on the shoulder. Or at least tried to.

_Snap _

000

Hello, I'm Burnished Angel. I am starting this fic because I love Accelerator and I feel that his past hasn't really been explored enough. So I'm going to do a fic on it. Obviously. I was gunning for a sense of normal in this chapter, to really get the idea that Accelerator was a normal kid before his powers manifested.

Fic Fact: The first Haruhi is a boy.

Fic Facts are something I just like to do. I use them to supplement the story. I'll use them to answer questions as well.

Character Profile: Mira Walker

Mira is six yrs old at the moment. Her power is currently unnamed, but it allows her to jump up to ten feet in the air. Her parents were Americans, but moved to Japan and became citizens. Mira herself was born in Japan. Investigations suggest they're currently in Germany. Her hair is shaggy, and bleached white. Her eyes too are faded. Though she is slightly tanned and on the tall has the makings of a leader, but Academy City discourages her more strategic mindset.

Character Profiles are something new so please bear with me. Some of these characters will show up again and I don't want them to be mere names.

Okay. For Everyone who follows my other stories, I have not abandoned them. My friend recommended To aru to me and I've been reading and watching for a long time now. I will get back to them.


End file.
